metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Diamond
Diamond is a metastable allotrope of carbon where carbon atoms are arranged in the face-centered cubic crystal structure called a diamond lattuce (hence its name). In large part because of it being a non-renewable resource and its relative rarity compared to other materials, it was often sought out. Diamonds that haven't been cut or processed yet are called rough diamonds. In some cases, cremated human remains can be used to form diamonds as a way of memorializing them, called memorial diamonds. In 1984, the Private Force Diamond Dogs often procured rough diamonds during their missions as a means of raising their GMP. Diamonds were also among the precious metals that Diamond Dogs often mined, processed, or even procured during missions that they used to either raise their budget or, in some cases, for R&D development. Some rough diamonds of various sizes were also found on Mother Base. The Diamond Dogs themselves had been partially named after the root word for Diamond, adàmas, to represent their unyielding attachment to something. Shortly after DD (at the time still a puppy) was brought back to Mother Base, Ocelot told the PF commander, Venom Snake, that DD needed to be trained, and compared the puppy to a diamond in the rough regarding his usefulness in the future.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Ocelot: DD! Come back! // (the puppy runs up to Snake barking constantly then puts his front paws up on his leg) // Venom Snake: This... // Ocelot: ...is the dog you brought back. A bit of a troublemaker. (Points to the pup) Not sure about the breed, though. // (Snake picks up the puppy, and it proceeds to lick his face) // Snake: He'll get bigger? // Ocelot: Uh-huh. (Spreads out his arms, alluding to Mother Base's development and Diamond Dogs) Like this. You know, I can look after him. He's still a pup, so he won't listen. But I have a feeling he'll someday be useful. I suspect you found a real diamond in the rough. A little polish, and I'd say we've got a true diamond dog on our hands. (camera zooms up on Snake's Diamond Dog patch as Ocelot says this.) // (Snake then lifts DD up, with DD then barking up in response) // Venom Snake: "DD," right? Ocelot raising hounds... fine. (Snake puts DD down) // Ocelot: Come on, DD! (DD was about to approach Snake again when Ocelot called out to him, causing him to follow Ocelot back). The Mbele Squad, shortly after its capture, was sent to the mines by the Buta and Rogue Coyote, where they mined diamonds. They later attempted to give diamonds to Snake when he arrived to kill them under the orders of the Mbele general, with his proceeding to fake their deaths shortly afterward. The children later gave the diamonds to Diamond Dogs, both as their thanks for rescuing them from the mines and as their payment to Diamond Dogs to have them rescue their leader, Shabani, from the devil's house.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Miller (radio): Got a new mission for you, Boss. The "client" is one of the kids you rescued from that mine. According to the kids, people often disappear from the mine to a place called "Nzo ya Badiabulu" - the Devil's House... On top of that, SANR's involved with the place. Check your iDroid for the mission details.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015) Mission 20: Voices briefing Benedict "Kazuhira" Miller: Boss, the client this time is a child. One of the children you rescued from that mine. He wants us to save the boy who was their leader. His name is Shabani, and he was the oldest among them. Several days before you went into the mine, he was taken away to Nzo ya Badiabulu. Our search turned up a place the locals call by that name. Ngumba Industrial Zone. Nearby residents are terrified of it. They say "the Devil" lives there. And that anyone who sets foot in it never returns. This industrial zone has long been abandoned, but it seems it was sold off a few years back to a certain corporation. SANR. And now the perimeter is tightly guarded by a PF. The reason is unclear. The same goes for why Shabani was taken away. But something is obviously going on there. Those kids from the mine really looked up to Shabani. The "client" has given us the last of their diamonds in return. Go get Shabani out of there, Boss. Whatever Cipher's up to in the region, Shabani might just be our best lead. The Buta and Mbele often funded their materiel and fuel for themselves during their civil war (which stemmed from World War I), as well as for paying PFs to fight their wars by paying in locally mined diamonds among other mined materials such as gold and rare metals.Miller(tape): A civil war's been going on in that region for the last 20 years. It's being fought by what are not two ethnic groups, the Buta and the Mbele. Originally you could barely tell them apart, but the reason for the current armed conflict goes back to World War I. After the war, their land was colonized by a European power, and it decided to give local control to the Buta. That split the two groups into rulers and subjects, laying the foundations for an inevitable civil war. The friction between them remained even after they won independence from Europe. The Buta are holding onto power to this day, and the Mbele rebels continue to fight back. The conflict is funded by locally mined gold, rare metals, diamonds... They've used the money from those to arm themselves, buy oil, and even hire PFs. The Contract Forces of Africa armored column commander also kept a stash of diamonds at Nova Braga Airport, with his later exposing the location of the stash to Snake after the latter interrogated him, as the commander believed him to be Big Boss.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Armored column’s commander: "To get this close to me... the legends were true". "Kill me, Big Boss. I'm a mercenary too. Always ready to die". "You-you won't kill me? You want to hire me...? To serve under the legendary mercenary... it would be an honor". "We hid diamonds... here". After an incident on the Quarantine Platform involving a second outbreak of the vocal cord parasites where Snake was forced to kill the infected due to there being no cure, their cremated remains were turned into memorial diamonds at Venom Snake's order, in order for them to provide "a shining light to Dogs' brothers in arms, even in death."Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Kazuhira Miller: We're not burying them cremated remains at sea? What then? // Punished "Venom" Snake: We'll mine diamonds from their ashes. Take them into battle with us. // Miller: A shining light to our brothers in arms, even in death. // Snake: We are diamond dogs. Behind the scenes Diamonds are a collectible item in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. They were generally used to bolster the player's GMP count, and can be classified as either small or large (designated as "Diamond (S)" or "Diamond (L)"). The former has a net worth of 10,000 GMP, while the latter allows for 100,000 GMP. Notes and references External links *Diamond on Wikipedia *Memorial diamond on Wikipedia *Rough diamond on Wikipedia Category:Metal Gear Solid V